Stolen Moments
by Daryah
Summary: A little collection of outtakes, drabbles, and companions to the multi chapter fics I have previously done. Each individual piece will have its own rating posted at the very beginning.
1. Names (North Star)

A little snippet where Emma and Killian talk about names for their second child together. Set in the universe for North Star after the epilogue. Rated K for ff and G for Ao3.

I own nothing except my delusions.

* * *

Emma leaned back into Killian as he rested his hand and hook over her swelling stomach, turning her head to lightly kiss him.

"Almost ready to go?" he asked her.

Humming, she nodded, turning back to look back at Henry and Hope still eating their breakfast.

"Are you sure you can handle things here, kid?" she asked Henry.

She knew they would be okay, that there were rarely any threats to come to Storybrooke anymore, but she worried about leaving their kids home without them. Both Killian and David, who was helping them at the station, had convinced her to begin taking more days off as she progressed in her pregnancy. At about seven months, she usually worked only four days a week, most days staying in the station and making runs to Granny's while her husband and father took care of patrols. She occasionally went with them if she needed a break from the station, letting whoever she was with drive while she kept them company in the passanger's seat. On the days that Henry had school, and they couldn't get her parents, Regina, or Belle to watch her, they usually brought Hope with them to the station.

She felt bad about Henry staying home to watch his sister on a Saturday, but he had insisted that he didn't mind at all, and he didn't have any plans.

Henry nodded, swallowing his mouthful of cereal. "Yeah, I can take care of things around here. I can handle Hope."

Killian chuckled. "That was what you said the time we came home and she was sitting on top of you, all the while you had the look of defeat."

"That's cause she got into the energy drink I had open," Henry replied, groaning at the memory. "I was up late the night before finishing a paper."

"Just be happy you can have caffeine," Emma grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You can always take a nap at the station if you wish," Killian whispered in her ear. "The couch is comfortable enough."

Happy at the idea of a nap later, she nodded. She glanced at the clock, seeing she and Killian had to leave.

"We've gotta go," she said, reluctantly extracting herself from Killian's arms.

"Right," he nodded, grabbing both their phones from the counter and handing her hers.

"See you guys later on," Henry said.

Hope jumped from her seat, running over and reaching up to Killian, who picked her up so she could hug him and Emma.

"Be good for your brother, alright?" Emma said, kissing their daughter's dark head.

Hope nodded too her neck. "Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa."

Killian gently kissed her hair. "We'll be home soon enough, okay? We'll see you later, Starfish."

They set Hope down, letting her wander over to Henry as they moved to the foyer, shrugging on their jackets before going out to the Firebird parked beside the Bug.

Killian helped Emma in, holding the door for her before getting into the driver's side, starting up the car and pulling into the street.

"You know, we need to start thinking of names really soon," Killian mused as they began passing some of the shops.

She nodded, lovingly rubbing where their baby rested in her stomach. "You still think we're gonna have a boy?"

"I have a feeling," he said, glancing at her to give her a happy smile. "But I'll be just as happy with another daughter."

Emma knew Killian was right about them having a little boy, even if they decided to wait until their baby was born to know for sure. Her pregnancy felt closer to when she carried Henry than Hope, and didn't suffer nearly the same morning sickness as when she had their daughter. She only wanted to be prepared on the chance they were wrong.

She smiled.

They pulled in beside David's truck at the station, getting out and entering the station. Emma immediately caught the smell of coffee and hot cocoa, knowing David had picked up their morning drinks from Granny's.

She heard Killian chuckle as he helped her out of her jacket, hanging it up with his own on the rack.

"Morning," David greeted from his desk.

"Morning, Dave," Killian replied as he went to his own desk to check for any calls.

Emma hugged David's shoulders from behind. "Hey, Dad. How's Mom and Konrad?"

"Fine," he replied. "Your mother is staying home today with him, just having a relaxing day and playing outside. How're Henry and Hope?"

"They're good," Killian told him as he took a drink of his coffee. "Henry's watching her today."

David nodded. "You know you can always have Snow watch her. We're always more than happy to watch her and Henry for you."

"We know," Emma nodded. "We just know that despite how she wipes him out, Henry actually likes watching her. Plus she looks up to him."

David smiled. "That's good. So have you guys thought of names for the baby?"

"We were actually talking about that on the way here," she nodded. She grinned over at Killian. "He still thinks we're gonna have a boy."

Killian smiled back at his wife from his desk beside hers. "Just a feeling, love."

Leaning forward, David rested his arms on his desk as he looked between them, grinning slyly. "You know, if you do have a boy, you could always name him after his grandfather."

Emma shook her head. "Sorry Dad, but no way. I'm not going to let my kid be called Davey Jones, especially when my husband is a pirate."

"Sorry, mate, but I'm in agreement with Emma," Killian said, his expression reluctant.

David sniggered, not the slightest bit offended. "Just an idea is all."

* * *

Stretching out on the couch, Emma relaxed by the fire in the hearth, feeling tired from the day. Henry had just gone to bed, Hope having already been asleep for hours.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt Killian come up to sit beside her, drawing the blanket from behind them to drape over her legs. She adjusted it over his lap as he sat beside her, curling into him and relishing in his warm body.

"You know, we really should start discussing names pretty soon," she said, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

He nodded, humming. "I know. I've starting thinking of a few at least. Benjamin, maybe?"

She chuckled. "After your gunner? I don't think we need to inflate his ego. It's almost as big as yours."

She felt his chest rumble in silent laughter. "True. Henry did also suggest James, but I recall he said that was the name they gave me in that bloody book. I know he was just doing it to be cheeky."

She picked her head up to look at him in mirth. "No way. Besides not wanting to name my kid after your fictional name, that was the name of my uncle."

He shrugged beneath her. "It's not my favorite. Just thought I would throw it out there."

Emma gave him a small smile. "You know, I was thinking of Liam, after your brother, but I think that may get a bit confusing."

He laughed, obviously touched at the thought. "Aye, it would be. I do appreciate the gesture, though. Any names you've thought of?"

"What about Charles?" she asked, smacking his chest lightly when he laughed.

"After the name I used a few times when we were working bail bonds?" he retorted as he continued to laugh.

Unable to help herself, she released a laugh of her own. "It was just an idea."

He quieted after a few more gentle laughs escape him. "I like Luke."

She looked at him in surprise, all the while fighting a grin. "As in the name of the character from _Star Wars_? Really?"

He shrugged, his reddened ears betraying his embarrassment. "I like the name."

"Sorry," she nodded lightly, feeling a bit guilty. "It's not a bad name."

He nodded, pulling her back against him. "Do you have any other ideas?"

She shook her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not really. Hope was just so easy, like we just knew. Are there any others you've though of?"

He suddenly looked sheepish. "I actually really like Paden."

Taken by surprise, she raised her brows. "Really? I didn't think you'd go for a name like that for some reason."

He gave her a small nod. "I know, but I've actually always really liked the name."

Knowing the name was up for serious consideration, she nodded. "We'll add it to the list, to at least consider it."

Killian smiled down at her, kissing her head. "We probably should think of a name for in case we do have a little lass, though. And some more boy names before we decide."

* * *

Sipping her drink, Emma kept her eyes on Hope as the little girl played with Konrad, noticing how unusual it was that the toddler's uncle was only a couple years older than her.

She sunk into the white couch, unable to help thinking how strange it looked to see the young children playing happily against the austere decor of Regina's living room. Regina had insisted it was alright, having a soft spot for children, and having pointed out that she could just use her magic in case anything got ruined or spilled.

"So, have you and Killian thought of any names yet for the baby?" Snow asked from her spot beside her daughter on the couch. "Or even if you're gonna find out if you're gonna have a boy or girl before they're born?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not yet. We want it to be a surprise like it was for Hope, even though he's still guessing that we're gonna have a boy."

"Well, the pirate was right before," Regina pointed out, looking over at Hope. "Maybe he'll go two for two."

"He does have a fifty-fifty chance," Snow added.

Sighing, Emma took a drink of her cocoa, lightly rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby move within her. "We have thought of a couple of names. It just seems like it's harder to pick one. Hope was so easy, but this one is just harder."

"What ones are you considering?" Snow asked curiously.

As Emma recited some of the names, she noticed Regina raising a sharp brow, scoffing as she mentioned Luke.

"After the _Star Wars_ character?" Regina asked.

"He likes the name," Emma defended. "Besides, we don't even know if we'll be naming the kid that, if we even do have a boy."

Regina just shrugged, looking away.

"Hey, it's better than David's suggestion," Emma said, feeling defensive. "I am not calling my kid Davey Jones, even if it's after his grandfather."

Snow nearly choked on her drink, quickly covering her mouth to hide her laughter. "Please don't. As much as I love my husband, please don't do that to my grandson."

"Oh, don't worry," Emma reassured her. "Me and Killian shot that down immediately."

Snow released another small laugh. "Are there any other names you've thought of?"

"He suggested Paden," Emma replied as she took another drink of her hot chocolate.

"As in the nickname for Patrick?" Snow asked with a furrow of her brow.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, but as the baby's name itself."

Seeing the other women's expressions, she felt herself getting defensive. "He really likes the name."

Her mother raised her delicate shoulders in a light shrug. "It's just different is all."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Emma replied. "We're still open to other names. We haven't thought of any yet for if we have another little girl."

Snow and Regina nodded.

"Anything for a nursery yet?" Regina questioned curiously.

"We've started some of it," Emma answered with a small groan. "We got the paint and a few things, but haven't started the actual room yet."

"You know we'll be happy to help prepare it if you need it," Snow offered.

Emma smiled in gratitude. "I know."

* * *

Emma stared in annoyance at the screen before her, peering at the long lists of names. With the baby due in a little more than a month, she was getting anxious, knowing she and Killian had to make a decision sooner rather than later.

As she scanned the various sites browsing names, she found that the lists beside her barely grew in length, remaining short.

"Anything, love?" her husband asked, peering up from his book beside her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, " he said, stretching before grabbing their empty cups to go refill them with his wife's favorite drink.

Sighing, she continued to scan the pages on the laptop resting on her legs. She constantly found her eyes kept straying to the name Killian favored. Glancing back at him in their kitchen, she saw him moving around preparing their drinks.

Knowing her choice, she smiled softly as she circled the name.

* * *

Completely exhausted, Emma smiled down at the tiny newborn in her arms as Killian sat beside her, his hooked arm around her as he gently touched the baby's head.

Just as Killian had predicted, they had a baby boy.

"He's perfect," Emma said gently as she touched their son's head, feeling the pale downy hair between her fingers.

"Just like his mother," Killian replied, kissing her temple.

Emma smiled, looking over at her husband who hadn't left her side throughout the entire labor. "Thanks."

He tore his eyes away from their newborn son to meet her gaze. "What for?"

She tilted her head to rest it against his. "Being here and helping me through the birth."

Killian smiled at her lovingly. "You never need to thank me for that, love."

Chuckling, she shifted so she could pass their baby to him.

With practiced ease, he took the baby in his arms, holding him to his chest.

Seeing the birth certificate Whale had left with them to finish on the table beside her bed, Emma drew it closer to herself, seeing everything had been completed except the baby's name.

Taking one last glance at Killian smiling down at the baby cradled in his arms, she grabbed the pen on the table, printing out the name she knew was perfect for their son.

Noticing her movements, Killian looked up at her curiously, his brow quirked. "Emma?"

"Just filling out the name," she replied, giving him a tender smile.

She passed him the paper, watching as he carefully held their son with one arm so he could take the paper.

Her smile widened as she watched him grin happily.

"Truely?" he asked her.

Emma nodded.

Killian looked back down at the baby, still smiling widely despite his voice becoming much gentler. "Welcome to the family, Paden."

* * *

Review?


	2. Joined (North Star)

A little piece where Killian plans on asking Henry for his blessing to marry Emma. Set in the universe for North Star. Rated K for ff and G for Ao3.

I own nothing except my delusions.

* * *

Killian wasn't exactly sure when he had made his decision. His time with Emma and Henry was the best he'd ever experienced in his long life, even in an alien city with little left of his life before.

Henry was his son, blood be damned. He loved the boy as his own, more than happy to serve as his father as long as he and Emma allowed him. He hoped that it would become a permanent position.

Emma filled a void he didn't even know he possessed. He loved her more than anything, believing as far that he found his other half with her. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He had thought of the idea of making their family more permanent before, but had always thought that it was too soon, that he and Emma weren't there yet. It had cemented for him the couple nights she was away for their work to find a skip when he had found it difficult to sleep without her beside him. He'd slept on his own most of his life, the only exceptions being when he was younger and he would curl up beside Liam in his hammock, when he had Milah in his life, or the occasion when he was with a woman to satisfy his needs for a night, and even on all of those occasions he'd rarely had difficulty sleeping by himself. He had only really been able to sleep soundly again when she was back and admitted that she herself hated being away from him as much as she hated being away from Henry.

Killian knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The thought of proposing to Emma was scary enough, fearing that she could easily reject him, but he knew there was no way he could do it in good conscience if he didn't have Henry's blessing. Just like when they began their courtship, he wanted Henry's approval, fully aware of the impact of his and Emma's relationship.

It didn't dawn on Killian how similar it was to the time when Emma took Henry to talk to him about them dating until they reached the small pizza place that Henry favored. He had told Emma that he promised Henry some time out on their own for some male bonding. She hadn't expected any ulterior motives, working in his favor.

Letting Henry get whatever he wanted, insisting he deserved the splurge, he sat across the boy in one of the booths, barely touching his own pizza for sake of nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous.

If Henry didn't give him his blessing, he wouldn't ask Emma to marry him, which while he knew that he would still have her in his life, he desperately wanted to be able to call her his wife.

Swallowing a huge bite of his pizza, Henry slid his plate to the side, resting his arms on the table.

Killian suddenly had a feeling he knew what men who had come to him for business in the past felt like. It took everything he had to resist scratching behind his ear.

Henry's expression became knowing as he saw Killian's nervous expression. "Okay, Dad. What do you want?"

"Pardon?" Killian asked in surprise. "Why do you think I want something?"

"Because I recognize a bribe when I see one," Henry said simply. "And Mom did the same exact thing when she wanted to ask me what I thought about you and her together."

Killian couldn't help chuckling. "You'd make a hell of a pirate, lad."

Henry smiled proudly.

Leaning forward slightly, Killian rested his hand on the table. "There is something I want to talk to you about. Henry, you know I love your mother more than anything, right?"

"Yeah," Henry answered slowly.

Killian released a small breath. "You and your mother are the family I never thought I could have, and I wouldn't feel right doing this without asking for your blessing. Henry, I want to spend the rest of my life with your mother as my wife. I want to marry her."

Henry was smiling widely by the time he was done talking. "That would be the best thing ever. Yeah, you have my blessing to ask Mom to marry you."

Unable to describe the relief he felt, Killian grinned back. "Thank you, lad."

"So, do you have a ring yet?" Henry asked him as he reached for his plate again.

Finding his own appetite, Killian reached for his own plate. "No, I haven't begun looking yet."

Henry nodded. "How long until Mom expects us to be back? Maybe we can look at that one place near here?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. We just need to stop here again before we get home. Your mom wants us to bring her a piece home."

Nodding happily, Henry took another massive bite of his food.

EKEK

Browsing over the display cases, Killian couldn't help but think how ridiculous some of the engagement rings were. Some were similar to what the richest of royals would wear back in the Enchanted Forest, making him wonder if it was common practice within the realm to try to give the bride to be the most extravagant ring possible. He couldn't help notice that many rings were of a similar style, giving him more support to his theory.

"Somehow I can't see Emma wearing any of these," he muttered lowly to Henry.

Henry shook his head. "You're right. None of these are Mom."

"Any thoughts on what she would like?" Killian asked him.

"Something simple," Henry replied. "Maybe like my Grandma's ring."

Drawing up the image in his mind on the silver band with the single light green stone in the center, Killian nodded.

The task easier with the idea of what he was looking for, Killian led Henry away from the flashier rings to what he saw were some more simple ones.

"I think Mom would like one of these a lot more," Henry told him.

Killian nodded in agreement. "Aye, these are much more to her taste."

One immediately caught his eye, a simple silver band with a single circular clear stone in the center.

Pointing out the ring and being met with Henry's approving grin, Killian knew he had found the ring he was going to propose to Emma with.

* * *

Review?


	3. Lament (Gentlemen of Fortune)

A little snippet where Emma hears some strange noises coming from the water one night. Set in the universe for Gentlemen of Fortune. Rated K for ff and G for Ao3.

I own nothing except my delusions.

* * *

Emma found herself tossing around in the small bed, restless without Killian beside her.

He had promised her he'd be down soon enough, but found herself unable to relax as well as unsettled by some noise she thought she had heard. She couldn't describe it exactly, only that it sounded like a mournful wail.

She had brushed it off as her imagination, thinking it merely to be a product of her insomnia and stress.

Curling further into the pillow, she forced her eyes closed when she heard the sound again, louder, closely followed by another.

Immediately sitting up, she heard it growing in frequency as panic began to take over.

Killian had told her of the different sea monsters he had encountered over his life, everything from krakens to mermaids to sirens. They hadn't encountered anything since she had been with them, but Blackbeard had managed to send other forces from the sea after them before.

Grabbing a dressing gown, she exited the cabin, not bothering with her boots. The crew kept the deck clean, and Curry had explained to her before that some of the men decided to go up barefoot because it was less slippery than shoes sometimes allowed.

Moving with practiced ease up the ladder to the quarterdeck, she pushed the doors open to be met with silence aside from the sorrowful yet melodic cries.

The deck was completely empty except for two figures, recognizing Killian and Lewis. It was apparent they were switching off, that Killian was passing along the helm to retire for the night.

Both men looked at her in surprise as she stood by the entrance to her and Killian's quarters.

"Swan?" Killian asked in surprise. "Is everything alright? I was about to come down."

"I, uh, I didn't know what that noise was," she said, wrapping her gown closer around herself. "I didn't know if something was getting ready to attack us or something."

Killian looked taken aback before nodding. He turned to Lewis before speaking. "I'm retired for the night. Retrieve Curry when your shift is over."

Lewis nodded.

Moving closer to her, Killian held his hand out for Emma, his demeanor much gentler. "Everything is alright, love. I'll show you."

Trusting him with everything she had, she placed her hand in his, letting him lead her down to the deck near the bow. The wood of the deck was cold beneath her feet, but she ignored it.

"You've never heard whale song before?" he asked as they reached the port gunwale.

"Whales?" she said in surprise.

He nodded. "Aye. Occasionally we run across a pod."

Seeing her reluctance, he gave her the encouraging nod and smile that always put her at ease. "It's alright, love. They won't hurt us."

Slowly, Emma moved so she was right beside him, looking out toward the black water.

"Right there, see?" Killian said softly, pointing to a spot in the water.

Looking to where he gestured, she saw something breaking the water, a massive form that released a spray of water before slowly submerging.

"You've never seen one before, have you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've only ever read about them."

Humming sadly, he nodded. "Too bad it's night, then. I wish you could see them better. They truly are magnificent creatures."

"They sound so sad," she said in a low voice.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "They do."

"But it's beautiful," she said in wonder, resting her arms over his.

"It is," he agreed.

Even with the lament of the creatures around them, the night was peaceful. The sea was calm and the sky clear, the full moon and hundreds of thousands of stars shining on the water. It was exactly the kind of night that Emma had fallen in love with ever since she decided to stay on the ship.

She released a content sigh, leaning her head against Killian's jaw.

He held her closer in response, both looking towards the water.

Despite his warm body pressed against hers, a shiver ran through her as the cold seeped in.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly.

"A little," she admitted.

Releasing her from his grasp, he held his arm so she could loop her hand through, walking with him back to their cabin.

The cabin was warmer than above deck, providing some relief. Removing her dressing gown, she sat back on their bed, ducking her feet under the covers to warm them.

"You know if you were cold, we could have come down here sooner," Killian said as he removed his shirt to get ready to join her.

She shrugged. "It's fine."

He sighed dramatically as he finished changing.

She pulled her legs closer to her to let him get in the bed easier, going with him as he pulled her into his side. She smiled in amusement as she pressed her feet to his legs, making him startle before he playfully tugged her closer.

"Bloody woman," he grumbled affectionately, making her grin wider.

Breathing easily, Emma picked her head up to press a tender kiss to his lips. Both she and Killian smiled at each other as they pulled away, neither needing any words.

Resting her head back on his chest, she let the whale song become a lullaby.

* * *

Review?


	4. Smooth (North Star)

A little Captain Cobra scene where Henry asks Killian to teach him to shave. Set in the universe for North Star. Rated maybe a soft T for both FF and Ao3.

I own nothing except my delusions.

* * *

Killian considered himself lucky with the life he had, how he had gone from a man obsessed with revenge to being the husband to a woman he loved more than anything and father to two children with a third on the way. He couldn't have ever imagined what his life had become, but he wouldn't trade Emma, Henry, and Hope for anything.

He had remained the primary father figure in Henry's life even in the few years following as they returned to Storybrooke. While he had David as well as others he grew up around, Henry continued to go to Killian, just as he had during their time in New York.

Much to the ire of both Emma and Regina, he'd been excited when Henry had come to them, telling them there was a girl he wished to court. When they showed reluctance, he'd pressed for details, earning a sharp glare from Regina. Emma was more understanding, trusting him to guide their son. He understood both the women's emotions, that their son was growing up and becoming a man, but were all genuinely happy for his son.

He had helped Henry as much as he could, easily refraining on the techniques that Regina would accuse him of using. He'd been proud to learn that Henry picked up on a lot when he and Emma had begun to court, seeing how to plan an evening and dress for the occasion, as well as how to treat a woman.

Knowing Emma wouldn't be back with Hope for a while, taking their baby daughter with her to run some errands, it left him with Henry for a few hours, letting them have their 'guy time' as she called it.

Knowing Henry wanted to watch _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, Killian went to the kitchen, wanting to make some popcorn and grab some other snacks for them to sit in.

Just before he could set everything up, he heard Henry bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad?" he called as he reached the landing.

"In the kitchen, lad," Killian replied.

He looked up just as Henry came into the kitchen, pausing his task.

"Um, Violet wants to go out tonight," Henry told him.

"Okay," Killian nodded, taken by confusion. "Is there an issue with that?"

Henry's cheeks reddened. "Well, no. But, uh…"

Moving away from the counter, Killian faced him directly, his voice more gentle, letting his son know he could talk to him. "Henry, what's wrong, lad?"

Henry released a hard breath before gesturing to his face, specifically his jaw. "I don't think I can go out like this. I mean, it's not even really coming in that even."

"Lad, you know it's something that happens to all of us," Killian soothed. "It's no big deal. When I started growing mine, it didn't look anything like it does now."

He gestured to the stubble he always wore as he spoke, wanting to assuage Henry's worries.

"I know, but it just doesn't look good for a date right now," Henry said. "She wants to go out to dinner, and I know we've been together for a couple years now, but…"

"You still want to make a good impression," Killian surmised.

Henry nodded.

Stepping forward, Killian placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "There's no shame in that, Henry."

To his relief, Henry gave him a small smile.

"But do you think you can teach me to shave?" Henry asked him.

Killian nodded, happy to give Henry any help and guidance he needed. "Of course."

With Henry's assistance, he packed away everything he had taken out, knowing they would be getting it all again soon enough.

For the sake of space and making it easier, Killian led him to his and Emma's bathroom, pulling what they would need, including a couple of razors. He ignored the trimmer he typically used, one of his favorite devices of the Land Without Magic for the fact it made him maintaining his facial hair so much easier.

Going through with the actions to show Henry what to do, as soon as he took a notch out of his beard, he realized that his wife had never seen him without his beard before.

* * *

Killian found he was barely able to focus on what he was seeing in front of them, the first movie a blur. He couldn't even tell what scene from The Two Towers was on, constantly wondering how Emma was going to react to him shaving his beard off completely.

He had never denied being vain, even if once he began his relationship with Emma he became more comfortable. As opposed to years ago when he would only be seen completely dressed, including wearing his leather coat, he was happy wearing his pajamas and a tee shirt while barefoot without any kohl around his eyes. Just as with Emma letting him see her without any cosmetics or in an oversized shirt and leggings, they were comfortable around each other.

He didn't regret the action at all, especially if it meant that it was a type of bonding experience with Henry, but he was nervous as to what Emma would say. He knew it would grow back soon enough.

Hearing the sounds of the Firebird pull up, he knew Emma was home with Hope. More often, they had begun taking his car because of the easier access to the back seat than her Bug, allowing them to put their daughter's car seat in.

Less than a minute later, the front door opened, the noise of tiny feet running on the wood floor following only a short moment later.

"Papa!" Hope yelled as she jumped to join them on the couch. "Henry!"

To Killian's ire, Hope suddenly paused, looking at him in confusion.

"Papa?" she said in her small voice. "Where's your beard?"

"I had to take it off," he told her, catching Henry's amused expression.

"Hey, Killian?" Emma called from the foyer, coming into the living room. "I was thinking for dinner we could just-"

She stopped mid sentence, her eyes wide as she took him in.

"Henry asked me to teach him to shave," he said as he scratched behind his ear nervously.

Fighting a smile, she nodded. "Okay. I have to say, you've always looked good for your age, but now you look a lot younger."

"I feel like a young lad," he admitted. "It's been… a very long time since I haven't had my beard."

He noticed Hope continuing to stare at him, making him more embarrassed.

Seeing her husband's growing distress, Emma turned to their daughter. "Hope, why don't you see if Henry will go play with you?"

Reading his parents, Henry nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

He looked at Hope, his voice brightening. "Hope, do you wanna play pirates?"

Her face instantly brightening, she nodded eagerly. "Yeah! You'll walk the plank."

Henry nodded, pausing the movie to follow his sister out to their backyard.

Leaving him alone with Emma, Killian let out a sigh. "Henry has a date tonight, so he asked me to teach him to shave."

Smiling, she sat down beside him. "Well, it was for a good reason."

"Aye, and I'm happy to do it for him," he replied.

The thought of David's reaction crossed his mind, making him nearly balk.

"I am not seeing Dave until it grows back," he said suddenly.

Emma laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. At times, he continued to be amazed at how in sync they were.

"You know I wouldn't let him tease you too much," she promised as she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

Her brow pinched in wonder as she continued to touch his skin. "Wow, your skin is really soft right here. It's so smooth."

He rolled his eyes playfully, something he picked up from her.

"It's weird," she laughed. "I'm so used to the stubble. But you know what?"

Dramatically, he pinched his brows, making her fight another laugh. "What, love?"

"You're still just as handsome," she replied, lightly kissing his lips. "Even if it's not as devilish."

He hummed as he reached out, pulling her legs over his until she was nearly in his lap. "Do you prefer this? Me without the beard?"

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's not up to me. It's what _you_ want and what you like."

"I feel like I don't look like myself," he admitted. "I didn't exactly regret it as soon as I did it, but it felt like I was looking at a different person."

She nodded.

He gently rubbed his cheek along hers, noticing it felt so different from usual.

"Okay, I'll admit, I miss the stubble," Emma said. She suddenly gave him a coquette, almost devilish smile. "But you know what? I heard somewhere that for men, their facial hair grows faster when they're expecting more, what do you say, _enjoyable_ activities."

Killian flashed her a flirty grin. "Well, love. The beard may be back in no time."

She laughed, kissing him.

* * *

Review?


End file.
